


[Art] The Dragon's Boy

by Pinkelephant42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Bondage, Bonding Over Body Scars, Bottom Harry Potter, Comic, Dragon Draco Malfoy, Falling In Love, Fantasy Tropes, Fluff, H/D Sex Fair 2020, Hot Dragon Boyfriend, Human Sacrifice, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naked Harry Potter, Non-Conventional Comic Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: Harry is chosen to be the next sacrifice to the dragon, but it turns out this dragon is interested in Harry for entirely different reasons.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 53
Kudos: 694
Collections: 2020 Harry/Draco Sex Fair





	[Art] The Dragon's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #[91](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12_5f6f0xUXhqtWfMlhXRyA8kDC3KGShN3oa_IOD12DY/edit#).
> 
> Thank you to Phoenixacid for looking this over for me.  
>   
> I hope you all enjoy this. I certainly enjoyed making it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! Please support the artist by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment below! ♥
> 
> Artist can be found on tumblr @ [pinkelephant42](https://pinkelephant42.tumblr.com/).


End file.
